theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix Complex
(Command center and central hub of organization) * *San Francisco|continent = North America|notable_inhabitants = Anthony Griffins|notable_former_inhabitants = Charlie Lang|first_appearance = Story: The Golden Gate Years|latest_appearance = The Phoenix Reborn, Pt. II|interest = Phoenix Tower|image1 = Ulcbasepng.png}}The Phoenix Complex is the central headquarters of the United Liberators Coalition, located in San Francisco, California on the edge of the Golden Gate Bay. It is comprised of a single skyscraper and numerous facility buildings occupying Horseshoe Bay beside the Golden Gate Bridge. History Construction of the Phoenix Complex began in 2010. During its construction Charlie Lang would often watch the ongoing work from afar, and park his motorcycle at the waterfront of the Golden Gate. It was completed sometime in 2016, replacing The Bunker as the primary headquarters of the Coalition. From 2022 to 2029, Charlie Lang worked in Administration at the Phoenix Complex, in the Records department. A large amount of classified information passed through his desk during his tenure, granting him knowledge of the inner workings of the Coalition that most of his captain peers lacked. In 2029, members of Liberators-830A and Liberators-830B were present at the headquarters where they met each other for the first time and were assigned to their teams as well as their equipment. Lang briefly encountered his rival Tyler Cheng and became involved in a heated argument with the two in Director Griffins's office. The two chapters left afterwards for their respective bases. During the Korean War, the Phoenix Complex was evacuated temporarily and control of the ULC's command functions was temporarily reassigned to the Bunker. After the crisis of nuclear attack had abated, control of the ULC was eventually restored. At the end and climax of the ULC-CLAW War, the Complex once again was nearly threatened with destruction when the terrorist cell agents aboard the [[ULCS Golden Eagle|ULCS Golden Eagle]] attempted to set it on a collision course with Horseshoe Bay. Thanks to the intervention of Liberators-830B, however, their attempt was foiled and the ship was recovered. The Golden Eagle itself would spend the next month in drydock at the Complex undergoing repairs after the takeover attempt, and the field agents themselves were debriefed here. In September, the ULC assigned the surviving field agents of L-830A and L-830B to a new chapter, Liberators-830N. The Golden Eagle departed took off and departed for Union Falls shortly afterwards. Locations and Features The Phoenix Complex could be seen from the United Liberators Operations Academy in Alameda, and its single white pillar is now a modern national landmark and a distinctive part of the city skyline, paired with the Golden Gate Bridge. Not all San Francisco residents are thrilled with it however, as Samuel Lang once described it as a 'giant white dick pointing up over the Bay area', Main campus The complex consists of several buildings arranged together in the bay area next to Horseshoe Bay, adjacent to the Golden Gate Bridge. The most notable of the two are the Ring and Phoenix Tower, which are connected to each other with the latter built into the edge of the former. All elevators and doors within the facilities are voice and biometric access controlled, allowing for operation byy simple verbal command and voice and iris analysis for security. * Parking Garage Complex: '''Parking garage for use by visitors and agents who work at the facilities within the complex. * '''Central Quad: A circular field of grass at the center of enclosed by the Ring. At its center is a fountain and recreational area where visitors can sit. Walkways going through the Central Quad allow access to different portions of the Ring and the entrance to the Phoenix Tower. * Phoenix Tower: 'A massive 50-story thin rectangular white stone skyscraper at the center of the complex. Its design is rather monolithic and authoritative. At the top of its angular roof are a series of communications antennae, and emblazoned on both sides of the building is the emblem of the Coalition and large blocky letters reading ''ULC' that are illuminated at night. ** The Atrium: The Atrium is the reception area that serves to welcome visitors to the headquarters of the Coalition. It has an extremely high ceiling, numerous information terminals and features a large fountain at its center. A massive metallic globe depicting Earth is hung by a chain from the ceiling, above a long flight of marble steps that lead from the entrance to the upper level of the atrium where banks of voice-controlled elevators are used to access the rest of the building. *** Memorial Fountain: Immediately after entering the main doors, visitors are greeted by a fountain that depicts a bronze phoenix with its wings outstretched as it stands upon a rock from which water flows down into a circular reflecting pool. A semi-circular wall built on the side facing the interior of the building lists all the names of ULC agents who have died in the line of duty. Words embossed into the base of the fountain read "Never Again" and a quote from the first director of the ULC, Yan Zheng. ** Records (34th floor): Mentioned by Charlie Lang and his former place of work. ** Conference Levels 1 and 2 (41st floor): Conference rooms on this level are used for the benefit of teams, administrators and agents gathering to discuss missions and for briefings and de-briefings. Rooms in this level are secured by voice pattern and iris scan access and feature tables with built in computer terminals. ** Director's Office (50th floor): The Director's Office, located on the uppermost used floor of the building (the 51st floor is used for maintenance and mechanical equipment) has a panoramic view of the Golden Gate strait and the bridge. Both Tyler Cheng and Charlie Lang were summoned here on their first day as the leaders of their new Liberator chapters. * Ring: The Ring is a circular building that goes through the base of Phoenix Tower, and its rooftop is designed as a series of landing pads for ACS-2 Aquila jets and transports that circles around the Central Quad. The Ring is divided into two sections, North and South sides, and does not close completely. The main access road to Phoenix Tower runs through the gap and circles around the inner side of the building and around the the Central Quad. ** The Southern half of the ring contains *** Hangar bays and maintenance areas ** The North half of the ring contains *** Food court *** Libraries and data archive facilities *** Research and development *** Laboratories Auxillary facilities * Citadocks: Two Citadel battleship docking bays: Located in the water, these specially-designed and designated bays, nicknamed Citadocks, feature massive doors that open and close to protect ACS-1 Citadel-class aerial battleships while they are docked at the Phoenix Complex. * Satellite array: Large communication satellite dishes in clusters and built in an area on the other side of the Golden Gate bridge provide powerful, secure and reliable communications for the campus. They sit at higher elevation above the majority of the Complex's facilities, save for Phoenix Tower. Category:United Liberators Coalition